


oh, i think i could love you

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Trouble Comes in Threes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (that damn furry bastard), Alola style!, Ash has bad experiences with marriage hunts, Barebacking, Consent is Sexy, Double Anal Penetration, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage Hunt, Marriage Hunts in other Regions, Mild Angst, NOT FROM THE BOYS, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: All regions have Marriage Hunts, Ash knows this and grew up fearing them. But Hau and Gladion refuse to let him continue to live in fear





	1. I let myself feel finally taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts).

Ash was having one of his rare lazy days, his team was off doing their own things around Melemele island. The Professors were off at different conventions, Kukui in Hoenn for a week and Burnet in Unova for a week and a half, hers was longer due to her finally getting the chance to rub her Ultra Wormhole research in some other researchers and such nose. Ash had been promised pics and video, which he was looking forward to.

So, Ash was by himself for a week, and he was taking time to just be. The beach house was in a nice secluded area and so, Ash had decided that some sunbathing and swimming was in order. Torracat, liking his plan, had joined him on their own beach towel that Ash had bought specifically for the fire cat Pokemon. Pikachu had joined Lycanroc on playing on the beach a distance away, so he knew they were watching the others.

Cool drinks and snacks were in an ice chest under an umbrella, sunscreen slathered on, Ash was as relaxed as he had felt in a while.

He was dozing off when a sudden shadow covered him, causing Ash to squint an eye open. Leaning over him, bright grin in place, was Hau. Blinking awake, Ash was able to see that standing behind Hau was Gladion as well. Confused, but not unhappy, because Ash was always happy to see Hau and Gladion.

“Hau? Gladion? Hi, what’s up?” he spoke over a yawn, sitting up on his beach towel. Hau’s grin seemed to get even bigger before he flopped onto the sand in front of him, uncaring about how messy he’ll be later. Gladion rolled his eyes, but sat on the towel that Torracat had been napping on.

“Hey Ash. I was actually on my way to see you when I ran into Gladion. Seems like he was also coming to see you, so we decided to come together!” Hau told him cheerfully.

Ash smiled back, “Well, that’s awesome. Did you two need something from me? Or did you just wanna hang out and battle later?”

Hau laughed softly, a fond look on his cute face. Gladion gave a small smirk at him, making him more handsome than usual. Ash fought the blush at his thoughts, his crush on the two others never more obvious.

Hau shook his head, leaning back on his hands. Gladion shifted a bit, legs straightening out.

“Nah, actually we had a talk on our way here and realised we actually shared the same thought. Though, I guess I’m confusing you, huh?” Hau explained, seemingly the spokesman between the two older teens. Ash watched them, a tilt to his mouth to indicate his lack of understanding

Gladion shifted closer, boots leaving a groove in the sand. Torracat, waking up, huffed at him before getting up to join the rest of Ash’s team. Ash watched his team for a moment, letting the other teens gather their thoughts.

“So, there are some things that we do in Alola that aren’t found anywhere else. Though, when I was traveling in Kanto and Johto, I did observe that they do have something similar to what Gladion and I had in mind.” Hau told him, smile still on his face.

Ash tilted his head, trying to remember what they did in Kanto and Johto that would be similar to whatever Hau was stepping around. The only thing he could think of… was…

His eyes widen. Ash straightened up from the sprawl he had been in.

“You want to call for a Marriage Hunt?!” he exclaimed, eyes going between the two others.

Hau laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Gladion huffed, head shaking a little.

“Not exactly?” Hau said, in a more questioning tone.

“Alolans have something like that, but we believe that more participants bring luck to any union. We also consider it as a sort of courting process, like a possibility than being permanent; unlike how it’s done in Kanto-Johto.” Gladion spoke up.

Ash looked between them, “If I say ‘no’, would either of you ignore that and still attempt this?” he asked them, memories of Unova and Kalos rising up. He had been lucky then, that he had been able to get away from his chasers. Both times.

Hau and Gladion’s eyes widen in surprise and disgust, both hearing the unsaid reason.

“ ** _No!_ ** ” they both blurted out, “ _ Never _ ! This is  _ sacred _ , the Tapus would strike any who dared to even  _ think that _ !”

He let himself relax at their words, things were different in Alola, he’d known that. But now, it was glaringly obvious how different things were done in Alola.

“How does it work in Alola, then?” Ash asked them. Pikachu, who had raced over, settling on his shoulder like always.

“Well, we always discuss things first. Like, all interested parties get together and find out who amongst them the one being chased would prefer. The chased one, we call ‘em the Fire Dancers, they have full control. Like, who’s allowed to chase them, the location, how long of a chase, if it’ll end in a casual courting or a more permanent marriage, that kinda stuff. The ones who chase, called Wave Surfers, they usually take care of food, first-aid if its needed, a den-like area for comfort, announcing what’s going on to family and close friends.

“The Tapus are called upon the Hunt, they judge everything to make sure that we all follow the Sacred Rules and that no harm is brought to either the Fire Dancers or the Wave Surfers.” Hau explained to him in a soft voice, serious expression on his normally happy face. Gladion nodded along with him, serious as ever.

“If you break the Rules, or cause any harm. The Tapus will rain down punishment. Death is the least of your worries, because they can cause worse.”

They all fell into serious silence, Ash being observed by the two older teens, like he observed them. Hau and Gladion, both felt a connection with Ash, something that seemed to draw their eyes to him, always.

Gladion had felt drawn to Ash from the moment they had met and the times that followed. Their little battles that led to Gladion growing and learning as a trainer and as a person. When Nebby had evolved into Solgaleo, and helped them save his and Lillie’s mom from the Ultra Beast. The quiet moments they had shared on those sleepless nights where Gladion could just exist and not have to always be strong, where he could also be a shoulder for Ash when his nightmares became too much. All of that, and more, had led to him developing feelings for Ash that he never thought he’d have for another.

Hau had been curious, from hearing the stories his Tutu had told him over the months. A cute Kanto boy with an extremely powerful Pikachu, who didn’t scuff at their traditions or pay lip service. Who embraced their way of life with such passion and love. Who had hand-sewn his Rowlet an adorable Decidueye costume to help give them confidence against Hau’s Dartrix, now a Decidueye. Honestly, it was embarrassing how quickly Hau had fallen in love with Ash.

Ash cuddled Pikachu close, going over what he had learned. Alola, like all regions, had its own take on Marriage Hunts, but instead of like the Marriage Hunts of his home region, Alola had a gentler way of doing things. Marriage Hunts in Kanto-Johto were scary, harsh ordeals. They happened out of nowhere and the preys family never knew what happened until afterwards, either by the prey rushing home crying over barely escaping their pursuers or days, weeks, months later when the prey had finally been able to call home and tell their loved ones what happened.

Ash had grown up, scared out of his wits, in fear that one day, he’ll be chased like his mama and be carried away to an unknown home and people and forced to adapt. Delia had been lucky in that, his sperm donor had died before he was born and she’d been able to run away from his sperm donor’s family and back into Professor Oak’s protection. No one wanted to mess with Samuel Oak, not even his sperm donors rich Galar family.

But then Unova, then Kalos, happened and his hunters had ignored his rebuttals and he’d had to run for his life. Had to run as fast and hard as possible, and he’d still barely got away from his hunters. Both times, a Legendary had intervened and scared off his hunters and let Ash hide in their dens or nests until he could finally go back to his friends.

Kalos has been worse because while he had been able to get away, Lysandre had still caught him and had threatened him with worse than just being used to end the world. When the bastard had died, helped a little by Ash stabbing him and pushing him to his death, he’d felt only bone deep relief. He was safe now.

Now, here he was, months later and being asked about Marriage Hunts. But instead of causing him to retreat, to shake in fear, he felt only curious. Filled with anticipation. Hau and Gladion had always treated him with respect and as an equal. Not only that, he, Ash, would have complete control and no one would dare force him.

“If I agree, what results are you hoping for, Hau? Gladion?” he finally spoke up, bringing them back to the present.

They shared a look before Hau nodded at Gladion to go first.

“The future possibility of the three of us growing into a life-long partnership. We’re young, being married is too soon for any of us, and I want us to grow and learn with one another. I know that’ll you leave Alola in the future, go off to new regions to follow your dream, but I still want to pursue you in hopes to be one of your lodestones that you’ll come back to always, Ash.” Gladion told him seriously, bright green eyes piercing through Ash.

Hau nodded along, saying, “Marriage is to soon, for us. But to learn and grow with you, develop into a lasting relationship? To love you, to be there for everything? I want that, Ash. Like Gladion said, you’ll travel to reach your goal of being a Pokemon Master, I believe in you, but I want to be your home. One of the people you come back to at the end of a journey, when you’re finally ready to settle and stay in one place, if only for a bit. Alola’s my home, I’ll always return to it, and one day, if the Tapus bless me, I’ll take over as Kahuna when Tutu moves on. I want to grow as a person with the two of you, I really think we all balance each other out.”

Silence fell between them again, Ash still and watchful.

Neither Hau nor Gladion moved, knowing this would be the final decision.

“I grew up fearing Hunts, fearing I’d be stolen from my mom and be stripped of everything that makes me, me. I’ve had bad experiences, Hau and Gladion, been hunted when I said ‘no’ and had someone try to force their will on me because I dared to beat them and get away. In Kalos-” Ash cut himself off, choked.

Hau slipped a hand under his, letting him grip it tightly, while slipping his other arm around his waist. Gladion moved over and slipped an arm over his shoulder. Both silently supporting and comforting him.

“I killed my last hunter in Kalos, after he kidnapped me and tried to use me to destroy the world. He was insane and he tried to- tried to- if it wasn’t for my Kalos Pokemon team coming to rescue me when they did, he would’ve broken me in ways I still have nightmares over. I’m broken, guys. But, the way you describe this, of how we would all be equals and everything would be in my control.

“For the first time in years, I don’t feel fear. I feel hope and- And I really want this.” Ash breathed out softly between the three of them.

Hau and Gladion shared a look over him, before they both hugged him between themselves.

“You’re not broken, Ash. What happened was horrible, I won’t sugar coat that, but you survived. You were able to make sure your attacker can never harm anyone. He deserved it and no matter what, you’re stronger than he ever was.” Hau told him softly into his ear, Gladion nodding in agreement.

Ash sat there taking deep breaths, absorbing their words.

“I want to do this, but can we plan for it to take place after Kukui and Burnet get back? Please?” Ash looked from Gladion then to Hau, eyes pleading.

“Of course, Ash. Whatever you need or want,” they promised him.

“Ok, thank you. Once they’re back, we can plan.”

\----------------

Two weeks passed by in a blink of an eye and finally the day for their Hunt has arrived. Kukui and Burnet had been brought in, to take the honor of being part of Ash’s family, as Ash would be the Fire Dancer to Hau and Gladion’s Wave Surfers. For five days leading up to their Hunt, the three of them prayed to whichever Gods they followed.

For Hau, he prayed to all four Tapus, praying for their help in his endeavor to bring Ash into his small family as well to pray that Ash would find happiness and love with them.

For Gladion, as his family were of Kalosais descent, prayed to Xerneas for her guidance. And he prayed to the Tapus, who would be overseeing their Hunt.

As for Ash? He prayed to no one, because all the fucking gods bothered him anyways. Though, he did give a tiny prayer to Deoxys, so that has to count… for something.

And now, finally, the three were enclosed in Ash’s chosen location. A large, sweeping jungle near the Verdant Caves with plenty of small creeks and fallen trees. Perfect for a Hunt. All three were dressed in traditional Alolan clothing.

Ash wore only a knee-length sarong that had fire geometric designs in all shades of red, oranges, and yellows. He wore anklets, bracelets, and arm wraps made from seashells and beads. He was barefoot.

Hau and Gladion faced him, both only wearing sarongs as well. But theirs were shorter, mid-thigh in length. Hau’s had wave designs in dark blues and dark yellows, Gladion’s in sea green and dark coral. Both barefoot as well, Hau wore a bracelet made of shells and beads, and his hair was down for once and braided with beads and seashells. Gladion wore upper arm bands made from grass fibers and beads.

Now, they stood before the Verdant Caves, standing apart as they waited for the Tapus to answer their prayers. They stood for what felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes, when with a great cry, all four Tapus appeared before them.

With a deep hum, they spun and spun and spun, glowing with their powers as they flew into the air above them and over the treetops. Until at the zenith, they came together and with a mild ‘boom’ a force field was created to cover the Hunting area.

Ash, with no prompting, except for a small mental push, broke from the other two and disappeared from sight. Hau and Gladion waited impatiently, for that unseen moment they would just to know to give chase. They waited in silence, only the faint humming from the Tapus above head. Then, they felt it.

It was time.

\-------

Ash ran. He dodged trees and Pokemon alike, an awareness telling him where his Wave Surfers were. He climbed a tree, and leapt from branch to branch. He paid no attention to his surroundings, except for what he could use to climb or hide in.

A hand came from his left and he dodged it, twirling around and using his momentum to cause his pursuers to crash into each other. Laughter bubbled up from inside him, spilling forth. He left them sprawled in a heap on the jungle floor as he raced away.

This continued on for several hours, Ash leading them on a merry chase throughout the jungle. Letting them think they had him, before he slipped from an almost grasp and made them collide with each other. Always just that one step ahead of them, or at least that’s what it looked like until he tripped over a soft rope.

Yelping in surprise, Ash stumbled and rolled down a short incline. Only to land in a soft nest made of mattress’, blankets, and pillows. Before he could get his bearings, two forms had him lightly pinned down, face up. Two grinning faces hovered over his, Hau and Gladion looking wind-swept and wild. Leaves and bits of dirt covered their bodies, as well as small scratches.

“Gotcha!” Hau sang.

“Hello, Ash,” Gladion told him breathlessly.

Both were breathing heavily, their bodies pushed to the limits. Yet, they were still careful with how they held Ash. Only holding his chest and waist, keeping most of their weight on their knees and arms. Allowing Ash the space to escape if he desired to.

He didn’t want to. Instead, with a mischievous smile, Ash surged forward and kissed them lightly on the mouth. Then, he sprawled, as much as he could on the nest.

“Does this make you mine, then?” he asked them slyly, a glint in his pretty brown eyes.

“ _ Yes _ ,” they growled in unison before finally descending on him.

Hau kissed him first. Starting out gently, he laid fleeting kisses on Ash’s face and neck, then he moved on to fully kissing him on the lips. Gentle pecks that slowly got heated as time passed. Tongue slipping into Ash’s mouth and darting in and out, rubbing, enticing.

Gladion switched with him quickly, teeth nipping at Ash’s bottom lip before diving in. Ash gave as good as he got, kissing back and trying to mimic Gladion’s movements. Until he broke away with a small cry of pleasure, arching. Gladion looked down and saw that Hau had taken up playing with Ash’s nipples, flicking and rubbing them. Gladion gave him one last nip before joining Hau. The two of them set out to make Ash lose his mind in pleasure.

Ash rubbed his head in the plush pillow, back arching into the hot mouths suddenly sucking and nipping at his nipples. He never thought playing with them would cause such pleasure. He could feel himself hardening in his sarong and when he moved his legs closer, he could feel two answering hard objects in their sarongs too.

Gladion and Hau groaned at his daring move, hips twitching.

Growling, Gladion knelt up and with clever fingers, managed to untie Ash’s sarong and pulled it away. Leaving him bare and only in the shell and bead jewelry he wore. Hau quickly got rid of his and Gladion’s sarongs, allowing all three of them to finally see each other naked.

Ash could feel a bright blush burn down his face and body, heating him up in ways he’d never felt before. Swallowing, he took the both of them in.

Hau was thicker in build than either him and Gladion, and it showed with how solid his body was. How his muscles were covered by a light layer of fat, his upper body was broader and built from Hala’s training. His biceps bulged from his position hovering over Ash. Trailing his eyes downwards, Ash glimpsed a dark tattoo on Hau’s left rib down to his thigh, but he got distracted by… holy fuck.

Hau had a big cock. Fuck. Ash gulped, gaping. Hau laughed softly at him, pushing his mouth shut.

Ash averted his gaze to examine Gladion, who knelt patiently. Taller than Hau by a few inches, Gladion had a very classic Kalosais build. His build fell more in line for those who did archery or acrobatics, long legs that seem to stretch for miles. Gladion was Kalosis pale, with faint freckles scattered across his face and body. Piercings glinted from his nipples and his bellybutton. Eyes traveled downwards and Ash gulped again.

Oh fuck. They both had big dicks. Gladion’s was longer by a smidge, with Hau’s thicker. Shit.

Ash ripped his eyes away from their dicks and locked eyes with both of them. He flushed red, gaping.

Laughing at his expression, Gladion leant over and kissed the look from his face. Ash felt a body slide over to his back and he felt Hau’s larger body wrap around his. A soft mouth starting to leave sucking kisses on his neck and shoulder, sharp bites mixed in causing him to gasp into the heated kiss.

From there things started to blur for Ash, his mind becoming fuzzy from the kisses and caresses on his body. He ground his hips against both of the two, causing them to break out into echoing groans. Next thing he knew, he had been flipped around to face Hau and biting kisses were trailing down his spine.

Gasping, he was swept away by Hau. Until he broke away with a sharp cry, attempting to jerk away from the hot mouth and tongue playing with his hole.

“ _ Gladion! _ No, that’s-” he broke off with a broken off moan, shuddering in Hau’s arms as Gladion ate him out. Filthy groans and slurps echoed in the nest, Ash reduced into a shivering mess in Hau’s arms.

Gladion fumbled for the bottle of lube, locating it under a random pillow by Hau’s right foot. Grabbing it, he popped the lid and lathered his left hand’s fingers with lube. Days ago, when he and Hau had talked about how they would go about having sex with Ash, if they caught him. They had decided that they’d share his first time, by both entering him at together.

So, slurping one last time, Gladion rose back up from his kneeling position, sitting on the plush bedding and brought Ash up to his knees. Spreading his legs to straddle both of theirs, Gladion passed Hau the lube and got to work stretching Ash out. Hau’s fingers soon joined his, each of them only using two each.

They played Ash’s body like an instrument, scissoring and stretching his hole, catching his rim every now and then. All the while, they took turns kissing his senseless. Biting a shoulder or sucking kisses on any skin they could reach. Playing with his nipples with a free hand, or stroking his dripping cock with the lightest of touches.

Above them, Ash cried out, his body wracked with pleasure. Shuddering, he arched into them, hips and ass bouncing with their thrusting hands. Writhing in place, restless.

Then, the fingers left him, causing his hole to twitch and grasp at nothing. Lubing their cocks up, Gladion grasps Ash by the hips.

“You ready,  _ mon ciel étoilé _ ?” Gladion asked in a raspy voice, causing both of his lovers to shiver. Ash nodded frantically, voice leaving him.

“Breathe in deeply,” was his last warning before he felt a blunted form nudge his stretched hole, rubbing against it before, with a harsh growl rumbling from Gladion’s chest, he felt the head slip inside.

Moaning loudly, he felt Gladion slowly enter him, until ass met hips as Gladion bottomed out. They clutched at each other, both gasping to catch their breaths.

Taking a steady breath, Gladion slowly thrust in and out of Ash a few times, getting him used to the feeling. Then, he stopped, only the head of his cock resting inside.

“Hau, now,” he gritted out, feeling Hau shift closer.

“Wha-” Ash started to ask before he felt a second cock head rubbing against where Gladion was connected to him.

His eyes widen, mouth gaping in surprise. “Oh, fuc-” he was cut off as Hau gently eased inside, stretching him wider than he’d ever been.

With gentle care, both of his lovers eased him down their joined cocks, his legs trembling and unable to support his weight, Ash dropped the last few inches and wailed at the strange pleasure.

Gladion and Hau groaned deeply in their chests, cursing in Alolan and Kalosais. Ash swore in a slurred mix of Kantonese, Unovan, and Hoenn. His head leant back against Hau’s shoulder as he heaved for air.

Then, the fuckers began to move. With their fingers intertwined on his hips and waist, they started to move Ash with their thrusting hips.

“Fu-uuuck!” Ash finally swore at them, wailing in pleasure as they relentlessly strike at his sweet spot.

“Oh,  _ ku’u lei _ , you feel so good around us. Yes, cry your pleasure out into the world. Let it know you are loved by us,” Hau moaned into his ear.

“ _ Mon rayon de soleil _ ,  _ oui _ . Yes, yes, you feel like heaven.” Gladion breathed out between thrusts.

Ash cried and wailed, swearing at them, before with a high cry, he came undone between them. Grunting at the tight vice grip, Hau and Gladion managed a few more thrusts before they stilled deeply inside him and came. Marking him as theirs, equally.

Slumping sideways, still inside Ash, both slowly gathered him up and laid down on the soft nest they had made before hand. Neither of them wanting to leave Ash, Gladion twisted enough to grab the small container full of drinks and snacks they all liked and brought it to rest above their heads within easy reach. Ash breathed deeply from between them, eyes closed but still awake.

“Are you mine?” Ash asked them quietly, eyes still closed.

“Yes,  _ mon ciel étoilé _ , I am yours as you are mine,” Gladion promised fiercely.

“ _ Aloha aku no, aloha mai no _ . I am yours,  _ no kau a kau _ .” Hau promised just as fiercely, “ _ Aloha kakou _ , this I promise for us three.”

Ash smiled, “I’d like that,” he yawned the day finally catching up with him.

Gladion and Hau watched him fall asleep in their arms, their love for Ash growing just that much.

Above, the Tapus humming slowly ended as the three lovers fell asleep under their protection. Tomorrow will come soon enough, celebration can wait while they help spin the future into a brighter day.


	2. old eyes getting wise from the growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transitioning chapter, pasts are brought up and the three lovers grow closer

Ash pulled his head away, crying out in pleasure and bucking against Hau’s furious pounding. His upper body laid sprawled out, hands clenching against Gladion’s thighs. His whole body shook with the force, head bent back. His dark eyes were half mast, dazed and lost.

Hau used his greater strength to pull him back on his cock, causing Ash to bounce. Gladion watched them for a bit, cock throbbing in time with Ash’s cries. Until he couldn’t take it anymore and gently gripped his head and brought it down to his cock. Ash eagerly came, sucking it into his hungry mouth.

The three of them didn’t last long, soft moans and groans escaping their small hidden spot. They collapsed in a pile of limbs, Ash sandwiched between Gladion and Hau. Their little nest was quiet for a time, each of them settling in after some sparse cleaning up.

“Mama’s gonna have the hardest time accepting this, y’know.” Ash broke the silence with his blunt words.

His lovers shared a look over his head. Ash didn’t need to see their faces to know this, his Aura sensing had sharpened over the years. He pulled himself up a bit, piling a few pillows to be a back rest. They followed his example, settling to sit and face him. Both had serious expressions, wanting to know more.

Ash bit his bottom lip, trying to figure out how to exactly explain his mom’s past and experiences; as well as his own childhood growing up how he did. Neither made a move to hurry him, giving him all the time he needed to find the words.

Finally, he took a breath.

“First, you know that all Kantonese and Johton have two names, right?” he started out small, surprising them.

Glancing at one another, Hau and Gladion nodded.

Ash nodded, “Ok. So, my real name is Satoshi of Pallet Town. Ash is the Unovan name I picked before I left for my Journey. I answer to both, really, but Satoshi is who I truly think of myself as.”

“Do you want us to call you by your real name?” Gladion asked him, green eyes sharp.

Satoshi gave them a bright smile, “Yes! It’s small, but Kantonese and Johton take our names seriously. It’s one thing to use the “outside” name we all pick, it’s another thing entirely if someone… essentially takes your name and forces a completely new one on you. Which, leads to what I said earlier about my mom.”

Here, Satoshi paused, taking a deep breath before plunging in.

“When mama was sixteen, she was on her third Journey in Sinnoh. A couple months into her journey, she crossed paths with an older Galarian businessman who liked her ‘exotic looks’ and Hunted her. He brought her back to Galar, where his legal wife and three other Hunted spouses lived. He murdered almost her entire team in front of her, mama was able to get away from the ones holding her back and attacked him. Allowing her Venusaur and Absol to escape. He beat her for that.

“He took her name, her identity, from her and forced a new one on her completely. She made several more attempts to escape, each time mama was beaten closer and closer to death. For a year and a half, she was in that literal hell; beaten and raped. Mama spent a majority of it in isolation, but while there she made one ally. Another of the Hunted spouses became her friend and together they plotted. Mama became pregnant with me and by then, the Bastard and his legal wife were watching her, so she couldn’t do anything. Then finally, when she was three months along, their plan happened. The Bastard and his wife died in a helicopter crash, and in the chaos of it, mama was able to contact her older brother, my uncle, to rescue her. She tried to get the other Hunted spouse to come with them, but she wouldn’t.”

Satoshi sat in silence, letting them digest what he had told them. He wasn’t done though.

“Mama had me on her eighteenth birthday,” here Satoshi gave them a rueful smile. “She took one look at me and cried, saying I looked nothing like my sperm donor and exactly like her late father, who had been a gentle, soft man who passed away when she was still young. When I was five, the Bastard’s family finally tracked us down and attempted to take us back. Wataru-ji stopped them and Professor Oak used his influence amongst the other Region Professors to make them back off.

“I grew up hearing mama’s story, grew up scared. I’d seen how other’s growing up always flinched and scattered when Hunts were brought up. Wataru-ji’s trying to change the laws, change Kanto-Johto, but it’s slow going.”

The nest fell into a deep silence. Satoshi felt the mental strain hit him with exhaustion. He wilted in his spot, grabbing a pillow to cuddle with. Gladion and Hau immediately came to his sides, cuddling him between them. They laid soft kisses on his cheeks and shoulders.

“Hearing how your mother was treated, it makes my blood boil,” Hau told him quietly. “Hunts are supposed to be  _ sacred. _ There’s supposed to be respect about them, about showing our love to the Tapus. Not…. Not that. Not abusing others!”

Satoshi threaded his fingers through Hau’s, squeezing. Hau took in a shaky breath, burrowing his head into Satoshi’s shoulder.

“When I was very young, my  _ makuahine _ was stolen from us by a tourist. No one knows where she is, or if she’s even alive.  _ Makuakane _ took his life in his grief and  _ Tutu _ raised me.” Hau whispered into the silence, his voice cracking a bit.

Satoshi gripped him tighter. Gladion reached over to wrap his other arm around Hau, the three of them comforting each other.

“My parents ran away from Kalos as teenagers as seek asylum in Alola, because their families were planning on their Hunts.  _ Mère’s _ planned Hunter was a business associate of her father’s, he had a legal wife and seven Hunted spouses.  _ Père’s _ hunter was going to be the daughter of a noble, she was to bring his family’s status higher. They both escaped Kalos and met each other years later, recognizing each other due to both having grown up in the same social circles. Neither of their families have attempted to get them back because the Tapus and the Kahunas protect all who seek asylum on the islands.” Gladion told them, voice hushed.

Satoshi felt a sad smile twisting his mouth, “Guess we’ve all been affected by Hunts in some way or another, huh?”

Gladion and Hau snorted or huffed in laughter, “Yeah.” they agreed with him.

They cuddled in silence, the talk and their early fun catching up to them.

“What happens next?” Satoshi spoke softly from his spot, staring up into the jungle canopy overhead.

“Next?” Gladion asked, lifting his head up.

Hau caught on to Satoshi’s unspoken words, resting on an arm to see Satoshi’s face.

“We live our lives however we want to. Yes, we caught you; but you caught us as well, everything is in your hands. You decide where we go from here. Are we married? Are we in courtship? Or are we something special that only we need to know and define? That’s up to you. Just know that no matter what you decide, we will support you always.”

Smiling softly at Satoshi, Hau leant down and kissed him then moved over to kiss Gladion. Both kissed him back before sharing a kiss as well. Finally, they settled in their nest and drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would bring them back to the outside world, but for now, they slept safe and hidden. Only the Tapu knew what was shared between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Alolan/Hawaiian:  
makuahine - mother  
makuakane - father
> 
> Kalosai/French:  
mère - mother  
père - father
> 
> Kantonese/Japanese:  
-ji/oji - uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
French/Kalosais  
mon ciel étoilé - my starry sky  
Mon rayon de soleil - my ray of sun  
oui - yes
> 
> Hawaiian/Alolan  
Ku`u Lei - my beloved  
Aloha aku no, aloha mai no - I give my love to you, you give your love to me  
No Kau a Kau - for eternity  
Aloha kakou - May there be love between us (said to more than one person)


End file.
